


Training Room

by midnight hour (Ce1ty)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But also, Cussing, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, adults with potty mouth, but like its only hinted at, hawt make outs, there is some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ce1ty/pseuds/midnight%20hour
Summary: Apparently, being able to download fighting techniques and calculate courses of action put androids at a bit more of an advantage than some normal humans. Who would’ve thought. Certainly not Gavin, fucking –





	Training Room

With the rise of android rights, came the rise of android crime. It also came with police officers getting the shit kicked out of them by said androids. Apparently, being able to download fighting techniques _and_ calculate courses of action put androids at a bit more of an advantage than some normal humans. Who would’ve thought. _Certainly not Gavin, fucking –_

Anderson yelps from the center of the training room, where he is being pinned down by Connor and obviously trying to not keel over from the physical exertion. Gavin glances grumpily down over the training room from his spot on the second level, legs dangling off the walkway and arms crossed over the lower bar of the banister. Hank taps the mat a couple of times and Connor lets him up with a helping hand.

This _normally_ would have been Gavin’s day off, but Fowler had given the order that everyone finds the time to further their combat education. Connor had been quick to volunteer to help. So, it’s how he ended up sitting on his ass in a muscle tee and sweats on a day he’d really rather not be here. Gavin hates it. He scowls directly at Connor, and while one would assume because he is on the dimly lit second level that the subject of his disdain wouldn’t notice, but his eyes flick up and catch Gavin’s. He does the rational thing and flips a birdie at Connor. The other rolls his eyes and looks away.

  
“Your hatred for Connor is palpable, Detective Reed,” A voice floats in one ear and Gavin easily evicts it out the other. He turns, just enough to shoot a snarling glare towards his new company. Nines, the almost exact carbon copy of Connor, except they seemed to have fucked up more than the first time. Nine’s was everything Connor was not: cold, indifferent, ~~kind of hot~~ , and an absolute _prick_. He’d shown up after CyberLife was forced to release all of their assets and Connor had made sure he was able to get comfy seat at the DPD.

“Grab a fork then, asshole, take a bite,” Gavin hisses. Nines drops an extremely unimpressed stare on him and it does wonders in grating Gavin’s nerves.

“I’d rather not, might catch something,” Nines sneers back. It was something else that separated Connor and Nines. Nines always gave it back, whereas Connor just soaks it up like a big, dumb, android sponge. Nines simply folds his arms behind his back and turns to face the end of Connor’s ‘Kick Hank’s Ass’ session. Gavin had been on the receiving end of _that_ ass kicking a couple of times since they’d met, and it only ignited a furious fire in him every time he thought about it.

“Reed!” Anderson calls, his voice a bit weary as he tries to catch his breath, “Why don’t you come over here and get your ass handed to you by Connor?” Gavin opens his mouth, nose already crinkling in a sneer, to shoot out an insult, but another voice powers over his.

“According to my sources, Detective Reed has already done that on multiple occasions,” Nines says with a creeping grin tugging ever so slightly on the corner of his mouth, but he staves it off to keep his perfect ~~pretty~~ face of indifference. Gavin’s eye twitches and his head whips towards Nines with a snarl in tow.

“Yeah, and what _source_ is that?” He spits. Nines once again levels him with a cold stare, his mouth opening to give him the exact answer he asked for, but Connor’s voice calls over them.

“Nines, why don’t you and Gavin spar?” He asks and it may sound innocent on the top, but if you picked it apart and analyzed it, you’d find it was a challenge to both of them. It was no secret that the two bark at each other with neither backing down often, and this would be a perfect time to shut one of them up, if only for a moment.

It wasn’t Gavin’s fault that they created an android with the ability to throw insults back like a 95mph baseball pitch. It also wasn’t his fault that his parents raised a child with zero flight and all fight response. His parents also raised a raging genius who changed the course of history, but hey, who said you couldn’t just do both smart and physicall? Nines and him were a match made in rivalry heaven.

“That sounds reasonable,” Nines replies.

“Sure,” Gavin grunts, trying to come off as cool, chill, and completely _not bothered._ In reality, his inner world looks like a bomb just went off. Nines walks past him and down the set of stairs leading back to the lower level. Gavin pulls himself to his feet and follows behind him.

Hank and Connor clear the mat and the two new competitors take their place. Nines stands with his hands placed neatly behind his back and the confidence is like nails on a chalkboard. Fucking asshole thinks this is going to go so well for him? Thinks he’ll drop Gavin and it’ll prove he’s on top. A scowl forms on Gavin’s face as he puts his fists up.

“Begin,” Connor says and neither of them move an inch. Gavin narrows his eyes and Nines simply cocks an eyebrow at him. He takes a step to the side and Gavin mirrors him perfectly, keeping the distance between them the same.

“Are you not going to come at me, Detective?” Nines asks. Gavin mentally laughs, yeah, right. He may be hard headed, but that didn’t mean he doesn’t learn. Gavin had his ass handed to him by Connor a few times, and every time that happened Gavin had charged him first. Hank had explained to him, in either a moment of pity or drunkenness, that Connor (and, subsequently, Nines) had a software that could track and predict movements. Most androids did in some capacity, but for the RK Models it was like they put the little shits on turbo.

“Didn’t know this was a game of tag, dipshit, or are you too scared to come at me?” Gavin shoots back. Nines head ticks to the side, like he hadn’t expected that type of response out of him. Heh, good. Maybe he wasn’t as predictable as he feared.

“As you wish,” Nines stops the circle they were doing and walks a direct line towards him. Gavin’s body tenses briefly as his bubble brutally pops and Nines throws a punch. Gavin pulls out of the way and sweeps back. Nines pulls away as well and his face hasn’t changed from the stupid passive look he always has.

“You asked me to come you, Detective, should I go easy?” Nines asks him.

“Oh, shut your pretty mouth,” Gavin snaps back and he instantly feels his neck heat up. He did not mean to add ‘pretty’ in there _at all._ Yet it had snuck its way out and now Nines was pulling the same confused face he makes anytime he has to deal with emotions. In other words, he looks constipated. Seeing a chance to get in a strike, Gavin launches forward and kicks in an arc towards Nines. Nines was obviously elsewhere, as he is almost too late to block the kick. The LED on his temple spins yellow and his eyes are wide in shock. Gavin bounces back a few steps, not willing to get his leg grabbed.

“Impressive, Gavin, using my distraction as an advantage,” Nines compliments. Gavin mentally sputters. Sorry, did he just call him _Gavin_ and _compliment_ him? He doesn’t think Connor has ever had the audacity to do such a thing. Gavin would never admit it, though, but he kind of liked the way his name sounds coming from Nines. The android had briefly worked with Gavin on a case a couple of weeks ago, and at the time Gavin had thrown a spectacle of a fit about it. Sure, he’d been lighter on Connor since the revolution, more so after seeing androids getting shot in the street and put in a line up to be destroyed, but that didn’t mean he wanted to _work_ with one as a _partner._ Nines and him had kick started their rivalry in those moments.

Gavin suddenly realizes, as Nines is pushing towards him, that the use of his name was a rouse to distract _him_. He doesn’t get his arms up in time and earns a jab that smarts. He blocks the next hit and, as the other comes towards him, switches to offense. He grabs Nines arm and, man, weren’t they just the ~~nicest~~ most stupid things Gavin had ever seen. Who came up with the rule that androids had to have rippling muscles? No, wait, don’t answer that. Gavin knows fucking _exactly_ who came up with that dumb shit.

But, he has a grip on the android’s stupid arm and he sweeps his leg around Nines’ ankle to trip him. It’s…almost a success, because Nines gets a fistful of his shirt and Gavin is being drug down with him. He lets out an ‘oof’ and suddenly he is being crowded by Nines. The android snatches up his wrists. A moment of breath passes between them and if they’re using distractions to get the upper hand, then it was Gavin’s turn.

“And what exactly about me is distracting to you, Terminator?” The words exit his mouth and believe him when he says he really didn’t mean for the husky undertones. He’d really intended to sound smug and cocky, but it seems his voice has other ideas today. Nines’ gaze clouds with _something_ Gavin would really like to put his detective skills to work on figuring out. He is being mentally undressed under that look and it makes parts of him squirm.  

“Quite a bit, truthfully,” Nines admits. Gavin’s eyes go wide in shock, but Nines’ arms also go slightly slack, giving him enough room to snap one of his arms free and pop against his other imprisoned arm. He gets his feet against Nines chest and uses the leverage to trade places with him. The android goes easily but manages to knock Gavin’s balance off. He has to use his hand to stop himself from falling face first into Nines’ attractive mug.

There, the pair’s breath mingles, one real and the other synthetic. The room zooms away at lightspeed. His eyes trail down Nines’ face, slow and soaking in every feature at this distance. Gavin’s gaze falls steady onto his lips and its like they have their own gravitational pull because he can feel himself moving closer to them.

Nines takes the opportunity to flip them once again and the moment is taken away like having the breath knocked from him. Gavin laughs with a sudden surging realization that he might be enjoying this.

Nines is still looking at him, heavy with an edge of danger. It makes goosebumps race up his arms and Gavin can swear he feels something pressing against him –

“Connor, they’re just eye fucking each other!” Hank’s voice cuts through like a whip. Nines turns to look at Hank, but Gavin is left trapped underneath him with a face slowly turning rosy. Embarrassment claws at him and he suddenly is aware of every inch of his body.

“Get off me, tin can!” Gavin barks and pushes Nines away. The android lets Gavin escape from under his grasp. Nines rises gracefully to his feet whereas Gavin rolls and pops up like a drunken jack-in-the-box. He doesn’t even look back, just stalks over to snatch his jacket up.

“It’s a tie, by the way!” Gavin yells and spins to point a finger at Nines. His skin feels hot and he just knows he needs to get the fuck out of here. His mind is doing mental summersaults and its leaving him dizzy. Nines says nothing to him and just watches as he stalks out of the training room.

-

Gavin sits at his desk, a grumpy look on his face and a raging crush on the android talking to Connor in the break room. Or, he thinks it’s a crush. It could just be the terrible coffee he is drinking. They gave off similar mental sensations, in his experience.

Nines’ eyes flick over to him and Gavin has to restrain from physically flinging himself out of view. Instead, his monitor becomes the most interesting thing in the room and it keeps that position until Nines approaches his desk. Gavin’s eyes glance up to him and the other stares down at him.

“What?” He snaps and the Gavin with hearts floating around his head starts beating the shit out of the Gavin that controls his voice.

“You had good techniques yesterday. But, they won’t always get you out of a pinch. If you want, I can show you a number of better moves.” Nines says. Gavin opens his mouth, ready to decline and promptly tell him to go fuck himself. He pumps the breaks on his own stupidity for maybe the first time in his life, however.

“You’re gonna teach me ways to kick your ass?” He asks, picking up his coffee and tipping it towards Nines before he takes a sip.

“That is the plan, yes,” Nines responds.

“How could I _possibly_ decline?” Gavin snarks.

“Perfect. I’ll meet you at 9PM in the training room,” Nines is swift to exit the situation.

Gavin chokes. This fucking android was going to make him stay late for this? He may have fucked up.

-

Luckily, Gavin still has the clothes from the day previous in his locker and just changes back into those. He wanders through the empty halls, because everyone else didn’t have an android making them stay later, to the training room. When he enters, Nines is standing there.

“You’re eight minutes late,” He remarks. Gavin rolls his eyes.

“Sue me,” He scowls.

“Perhaps later. If you would please,” He gestures to the space in front of him. Gavin complies and moves to the spot.

“Now, as I said, you have good form. However, that isn’t going to help you when your opponent is stronger than you,” Nines says. Gavin scoffs and folds his arms across his chest arrogantly. He was a well-built guy and even when he was out classed, he still got in a few good hits.

Nines narrows his eyes and is swarming forward suddenly. Gavin makes a noise like a surprised cat as Nines’ grabs him and forces his body backwards. He got in the surprise attack and uses the momentum to propel Gavin backwards and into the wall. His hands are on Gavin and he feels himself be lifted by Nines slightly.

They’re forced into one another’s bubble again and Gavin is staring at the cool-headed Nines in shock. The android regards him with the same look from before and it makes goosebumps break out on his skin. Gavin’s breathing grows heavier.

“As I was saying,” Nines says and leans more into Gavin’s space. Gavin growls at the smug bastard.

“Okay, you proved your point. Now, get the fuck off,” He snaps.

“Hmm, but I quite like having you under me,” Nines clicks. The words are said so close to his own mouth that he can feel the air leave Nines’ lips. He swallows and the android’s eyes flick down to watch the action.

The look he gives Gavin next is all it takes to turn the atmosphere heavy. The gravity between their lips is pulling with all it’s might. Nines gets close enough that the next words he says make his lips brush across Gavin’s skin.

“Are you going to push me away?” He asks and the words are husky and send chills up Gavin’s body. Will he? It’d be so easy to just punch his way out of this, like he’s done so many times, but something in him aches.

“No,” He whispers back. There is a pause before the siege on his lips begins. Nines mouth is soft and delicate next to Gavin’s slightly chapped lips. The android doesn’t seem to mind, however, as he presses fervently against him. Gavin’s hands are freed from the prison between their chests, so now he is able to grasp at Nines’ neck and shoulders.

Nines, still proving his strength, lifts Gavin’s legs up and uses the wall to keep him steady. The android travels from his lips down his jaw line, kissing and sucking at the resting spots. Gavin squirms and gasps under the treatment. He can feel the moment Nines lets a cocky grin spread onto his face. Nines leaves bite marks across Gavin’s neck and shoulder.

He can feel himself getting hard in his pants, and so can Nines apparently, as the other chuckles.

“Excited, are we, Detective?” He teases.

“Shut u-“ Gavin’s words cut off and his entire body curls forward, because Nines is palming the bulge in his pants. The sudden sensation makes him gasp and wriggle. At the positive reaction, Nines’ trails his hand along the waist band of Gavin’s sweats, leaving goosebumps in their wake, before dipping his hand in.

Nines’ hand is warm and seems to know all of the things to do in order to get Gavin squirming and moaning. Nines works his palm along the length and applies pressure in all the right places. It sends Gavin’s back arching and chest heaving. Gavin can do nothing but grip desperately onto Nines’ arms. The other man pushes closer and rips Gavin’s sweats and underwear down enough to free the subject of his menstruations.

Nines’ manages to catch his lips again at some point and continues ravaging them. His neck becomes Nines’ playground and Gavin’s never worn a scarf before, but he might have to invest in one tomorrow.  

He folds against Nines’ chest as the heat becomes unbearable and moans breathlessly when he finishes. Gavin’s head is lifted from its resting place on Nines’ shoulder and the android places chaste kisses on his mouth and the corner of his lips. He feels spent and gives Nines’ a hazy look.

“I don’t suppose those were the moves you were talking about?” He asks with a lopsided smirk. Nines returns the look.

“No, but I can show you some more if you want,” He tells him and pulls Gavin in for a long night.                        

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you rosegold_milk for being the greedy gremlin behind this and beta'ing for me!


End file.
